


A Common Occurrence

by sugarboms898



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Grif and Tucker being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboms898/pseuds/sugarboms898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been easy, Tucker thinks.</p><p>He’s got the looks, he’s a captain, he’s got the <i>sword</i>–he should be better at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Occurrence

It should have been easy, Tucker thinks.

He’s got the looks, he’s a captain, he’s got the _sword_ –he should be better at this.

“What is that, the fifth time today?”

Tucker glared at the smirking captain beside him.

“Shut the fuck up, Red. I’m just rusty–that’s all.”

Grif grinned, “Sure you are, Blue. Or, just fucking terrible at picking up chicks.”

Tucker huffed, shoving Grif’s shoulder with his own. The other captain chuckled, pushing back. They sat in silence, watching the soldiers of Chorus bustle along.

“…D’you think it’s ‘cause we’re captains?”

Grif glanced at Tucker from the corner of his eye.

“I dunno. Maybe. Not likely, though.”

Tucker hummed, his fingers running along the edge of his helmet.

Grif shifted, crossing his arms. Tucker sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“D’you think we’re too old?”

Grif turned to look at him closely.

“Too old compared to them or too old to be hitting on women?”

Tucker shrugged, his foot tapping the ground. Grif looked up at the awning above them, his face pensive.

“…Probably both. Simmons’ girls are–what, twenty? Twenty-two at the most?”

Tucker nodded.

“Yeah. So if _Simmons’_ girls are twenty-ish, then the rest are probably twenty-ish too. So they’re probably too young. There ya go, man.”

Tucker chuckled, shoving at Grif again. Grif grinned. They lapsed back into silence, Grif pulling out a cigarette. Tucker eyeballed it.

“If you wanna take a drag, fuckin’ ask. You’re freaking me out with your staring, Blue.”

Tucker grinned, taking the offered cigarette. Inhaling, he glanced out at the passing soldiers.

“…maybe they know something we don’t know,” Grif offered, taking the cigarette back.

Tucker hummed.

“Maybe. I mean, there’s gotta be something we’re doing wrong.”

Grif snorted, shaking his head.

“Maybe.”

Tucker was about to respond when a squad of soldiers trotted by, running a drill through the city’s streets. Tucker’s eyes glanced from one soldier to another, his attention never staying focused for too long. His eyes snapped to the CO trotting by, a smile growing on his face as the CO gave him a small wave. Grif eyed Tucker expectantly, catching a flash of gray and yellow turning a corner in his peripheral vision.

“Maybe that’s why,” Grif nodded towards the training squad.

Tucker could feel his face heating up. Glaring at his friend, he punched Grif’s shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up. Like you’re any better, jackass.”

Grif laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay, but I don’t stare at his ass when he walks by.”

Tucker squawked, Grif’s laughter echoing down the street. Shaking his head, Tucker glared at the orange-armored man next to him.

“Right, because staring at his codpiece is so fucking _subtle_.”

Grif choked on his laughter, his body shaking with mirth. Tucker smirked, shaking his head.

“Fucking married, I swear to god.”

Grif wiped at his eyes, his chest rattling with laughter. Tucker could feel a laugh bubbling in his own chest. Holding it at bay, Tucker cocked an eyebrow at Grif.

“It doesn’t count if it happened in the Vegas Quadrant.”

Tucker scoffed, a grin ripping its way onto his face.

“It totally fucking counts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker and Grif are best bros and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
